1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the handling of dough for baking, and more particularly concerns a method and apparatus for dispensing successive pieces of dough of constant weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods and apparatus for pumping, homogenizing and dividing dough into pieces of predetermined uniform weight for baking into bread loaves, buns, rolls and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,960,601; 4,517,212; 4,449,908; 4,424,236; 4,332,538; 4,948,611; and 5,046,940. In general, such apparatus includes a hopper which receives dough, auger means for advancing the dough, multiple nozzles which receive the metered dough, and cutting means which sever the continuously advancing dough into discrete pieces that fall onto an underlying moving belt.
It is important that the successive dough pieces be of constant weight because bread, buns and rolls are sold on a weight basis. The uniformity of weight also produces products of uniform quality and facilitates the automated handling and packaging of the baked products. The weight of the dough is one of the most expensive cost elements in manufacturing baked goods, and control of the weight tolerances can reduce the need for excess dough. The production of dough pieces of a given weight is known as "scaling" in the trade. In general, less than 2% deviation in weight is sought relative to a target weight.
Modern dough processing equipment operates at high speeds wherein the linear rate of dough extruded through the nozzles may be as high as about 75 feet/minute. The rate of cutting of the stream of dough into discrete pieces may be in the range of 100 to 150 cuts/minute. Since the cutting means acts in a direction transverse to the direction of dough flow, it must move rapidly and with high precision. If the rate of movement of the cutting means is slow relative to the linear rate of movement of the extruded dough, the severed pieces of dough will be of improper shape, or may be fragmented. A problem often encountered at the site of cutting is the accumulation of dough which diminishes the accuracy of the cutting step.
For the purpose of achieving efficient utilization of subsequent equipment, it is desirable that multiple lines of dough pieces are formed on the moving belt. Multiple lines of dough pieces have generally been produced by the use of multiple nozzles arranged transversely across the moving belt. Such use of multiple nozzles is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,395,427, 4,948,611 and 5,046,940.
In order to maintain uniformity of weight and dough consistency amongst multiple lines of dough pieces emergent from a dough divider machine, it would be desirable to produce multiple lines from a single nozzle. Such arrangement would also enable the dough divider machine to be of simpler construction, and could further result in easier maintenance and cleaning of the machine. The production of multiple lines of dough pieces from a single nozzle is disclosed in FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,708, wherein a reciprocating pusher device laterally positions pieces of dough resting upon the belt. Although effective, the speed of operation of the pusher device is limited, presumably because of the time required for the non-productive retraction motion of the pusher in preparation for its next pushing motion.
The pushing of pieces of dough upon an underlying moving belt is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,611 wherein a cut-off knife pushes newly formed dough pieces from multiple nozzles in the direction of belt movement, an action which serves merely to advance the dough piece away from the nozzles.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for producing from a single extrusion nozzle two lines of dough pieces upon an underlying moving belt.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for producing from a single extrusion nozzle two lines of dough pieces upon an underlying moving belt.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature which is of simple, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.